


never surrender

by Sadie



Series: don't wake me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, omg this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie/pseuds/Sadie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is gone and Stiles is done with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never surrender

After all he has been through. Stiles never felt this kind of emptiness.   
He did not feel this way after his mother died, because he still had his dad. He did not feel like giving up after he found out about Scott, because he still had him as a friend, even though he was a werewolf now. He did not feel like this, after he finally accepted that Lydia would never love him the way he loved her, because she loved him as friend and that was enough, he realized. 

But now, now everything was different.  
Stiles had told Derek about his feelings; because he just couldn’t keep them inside, but he should have known better, because Derek was still Derek after all. 

He was still Derek with all his trust issues and self-hatred, that he would never admit. He was still Derek who did not believe he deserved any kind of love. He was still broken Derek who lost his whole family and he just wouldn’t accept the fact that someone would love him, of all people.  
But the worst thing about the whole situation wasn’t the look Derek gave him. It was the fact that he just turned around and left. Without a word he turned and walked into his burned down house and disappeared. 

And it was just now, two weeks later, that Stiles realized, Derek was gone for good and it was his entire fault.

And while he was sitting there with his regrets eating him away from the inside, he made a decision.

He would go and find Derek, no matter what it took and he would show him that running wasn’t his only option. He would show him that they could make it through everything together, if they only got the chance to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know hot to feel about this. It's unbetad and idk... I'm not convinced! Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would be nice! :)


End file.
